User blog:Cuber2020/Chris Redfield (Mortal Kombat 11)
Chris Redfield as one of the main protagonists of the survival horror series, Resident Evil, is a playable guest character in Mortal Kombat 11. Appearance Chris' main appearance is his BSAA Lanshiang mission attire from Resident Evil 6. Biography Mortal Kombat 11: Chris Redfield was a member of the Special Tactics And Rescue Service and served as Alpha Team's point man. As a former member of the United States Air Force, he is also an experienced fighter pilot. He was a current member of the BSAA where he, Jill and nine others co-founded the organization and he serves as an Special Operations Agent and now an Special Operations Unit captain of the BSAA. Combat characteristics Powers and Abilities TBA Signature Moves * Gunshot * Air Gunshot * Melee Combination (Punch, Hook, Kick, Magnum, Big Boot) * Grenade Toss * B.O.W.s Attack Evade (MK11 - Equip Ability) ** Kipepeo Attack Evade (MK11 - Equip Ability) ** Hunter Attack Evade (MK11 - Equip Ability) ** Uroboros Attack Evade (MK11 - Equip Ability) * Weapon Master (MK11 - Equip Ability) ** Magnum Pistol (MK11 - Equip Ability) ** Assault Rifle (MK11 - Equip Ability) ** Grenade Launcher (MK11 - Equip Ability) * Weapon Master II (MK11 - Equip Ability) ** Assault Shotgun (MK11 - Equip Ability) ** Sniper Rifle (MK11 - Equip Ability) ** Rocket Launcher (MK11 - Equip Ability) * Fatal Blow - The Surgical Strike Other Moves * Herb: Chris heal himself with Green Herb, up to restore 15% of his health. (MK11 - Equip Ability) * Flamethrower (MK11 - Equip Ability) * Forward Throw * Backward Throw Fatalities * No Escape For You * Coup de Grâce Brutalities * The Klassic * Headshot * Neckbreaker * Head Blown * Burn, Baby, Burn * Decapped By the Hunter * Have A Blast * Rapid Fire * Uroboros' Revenge * WTFAT Different Skins * Captain Redfield (RE6 Lanshiang Outfit) * SOA Agent (RE5 Kijuju Outfit) * Rockfort Mission (RECV Outfit) * Member of S.T.A.R.S. (RE1 Outfit) * Blue Umbrella Observer (RE7 Outfit) Gears * Gloves * Knives * Handguns Quotes * "You're outmatched." * "Need a breath mint?" * "It's over for you." * "What a pathetic way to die here." Kronika Fight * "There will be No Hope Left." (To Chris Redfield) Pre-Battle Dialogue Baraka Chris: I heard Tarkatans are not B.O.W.s. Baraka: What makes you think of that? Chris: First, there's a Hunter that tries to kill me in years. Cassie Cage Chris: You're quite talented, but you need better manners. Cassie Cage: My dad and I will promise we'll get better. Chris: Don't sell your approval short, Cassie. Cetrion Chris: Even Elder Gods are also real in this universe. Cetrion: We are the supreme omnipotent deities in each realms. Chris: But then you ditch them for your mother and brother. D'Vorah Chris: My Earth's insect were used to be infected or uninfected. D'Vorah: And yet, you have found the Hive of the Kytinn, restore by Kronika. Chris: Of course! That was located in Outworld. Erron Black Chris: I've heard about the good old fashioned showdowns. Erron Black: Got a new prediction, amigo? Chris: From now on, it's cowboy vs. counterrorism soldier! Frost Chris: Picking gods like Kronika wasn't very wise, Frost. Frost: Didn't Wesker betray your S.T.A.R.S. team? Chris: He almost slept with his 'Ultimate Life Form' project in the Mansion. Geras Chris: Take me to Kronika's Keep, so I can take her out. Geras: Unacceptable, Chris Redfield. Chris: I'm going back to my Earth, whether you like it or not. Jacqui Briggs Chris: So your dad teach you some respect, right? Jacqui: He also embodies with honor, just like you. Chris: Yeah. Just like me. Jade Chris: So you're another Edenian. Jade: I'm Kitana's loyal friend and Kotal's entourage. Chris: Not all women who can do both. Jax Chris: I used to be a proud officer like you, Jax. Jax: Lemme guess; from S.T.A.R.S marksman to BSAA operator? Chris: That was two of my entire career, at least. Johnny Cage Chris: So you and your daughter have defeated Shinnok? Johnny Cage: Yep, I kicked his old ass right before my baby girl did. Chris: At least, you're not talking about your Ninja Mime movies to me. The Joker Chris: I'm taking you back to Batman, Joker. Joker: Aw... And let you ruining all of my fun in here? Chris: Your 'fun' is a complete chaotic wasteland. Kabal Chris: Hookswords, Cyber Enhancements, Speed and Mask. Kabal: These are the four things I have. Chris: Then I guess your cosmetic damage looks powerful enough to me. Kano Chris: Surrender your clan, Kano. Kano: Like hell I will. Only if you have a strong guts to face me. Chris: Alright then. No more dirty tricks and games. Kitana Chris: The Edenian-Born, huh? That's new. Kitana: I was an assassin and a princess once more. Chris: You're elegant just like my partner, Jill. Kollector Chris: Now what's the differences between Shokans and Naknadans again? Kollector: As I told Jax, we have six arms. They have four. Chris: I guess that's all I needed to hear. Kotal Kahn Chris: What were you thinking, massacre some tribes in Outworld? Kotal Kahn: They deserve punishment if any of those who sided with Shao Kahn. Chris: Doesn't mean they're still worked with him. Kung Lao Chris: Nice razor-blade hat, Kung Lao. Kung Lao: Thanks, but be careful not to get close. Chris: Aw, I do NOT want to get too close. Liu Kang Chris: Heard you're Earthrealm's champion. Liu Kang: Anyone, even Kung Lao, can be one as well. Chris: You're very quite noticeable, Liu Kang. Nightwolf Chris: The Lakota people knew you were proud warrior. Nightwolf: And here in Earthrealm, you have found the Matoka. Chris: Thanks for guiding me, I guess. Noob Saibot Chris: You must be Bi-Han, Kuai Liang's older brother. Noob Saibot: So you know my true identity. Chris: And all shadows are in equally death. Raiden Chris: I guess Gods are real in this world. Raiden: But they are not in yours, Chris Redfield? Chris: There's only Wesker, who was self-proclaimed as the New God like Spencer. Scorpion Chris: Sorry, Scorpion. I don't practice Hellfire. Scorpion: Johnny Cage call you 'Hot-Headed Captain'. Chris: Which he gave me a damn nickname. Shang Tsung Chris: No more stealing souls, Shang Tsung! Shang Tsung: Must you learn to know my name? Chris: And your victims' names and souls. Shao Kahn Chris: Leaving Earthrealm to Outworld is your first choice, Shao Kahn. Shao Kahn: And what is the second one, Redfield? Chris: I'll put grenade into your mouth. Sindel Chris: Another second rate Alexia Ashford wannabe. Sindel: My privilege shared hers? Chris: That and I find you both loathsome, madness and obsession. Skarlet Chris: Your hair looks just like my sister, but you don't look like her. Skarlet: Do you think I care about your sister? Chris: Very soon, Skarlet, you damn will better be. Sonya Blade Chris: Jill told me she's a big fan of you. Sonya: Aw! How kind of her. She was also my idol. Chris: Yeah... Indeed she was. Sub-Zero Chris: How can I earn your respect, Sub-Zero? Sub-Zero: You must face a Cryomancer such as me. Chris: Alright, Chris. You can do this. The Terminator Chris: This Skynet A.I. has become self-aware? The Terminator: It viewed all humanity as a threat to its existence. Chris: Another evil decided to act, just like Umbrella. Mirror Chris Chris: I'm fighting an inter-dimensional me!? Mirror Chris: Think of it as a training exercise? Chris: Well, I guess practice makes perfect. Opponent Pre-Battle Dialogue Baraka Baraka: You have never fought a Tarkatan before. Chris: Sure as hell doesn't make that simple. Baraka: Haha! Always delusional, Redfield. Cassie Cage Cassie Cage: Normally, I don't like some worst things in your universe. Chris: That's because of the Bioterrorism situation? Cassie Cage: That. And because of those B.O.W. monsters. Cetrion Cetrion: I have forseen many fates, Chris Redfield. Chris: But do you also care anyone's, Cetrion? Cetrion: I care for my mother's as well. D'Vorah D'Vorah: Your survivor skills compared to Scorpion's, but not This One's. Chris: We're not blinded by vengeance at all, D'Vorah. D'Vorah: Maybe not in your case, human. Erron Black Erron Black: Y'know, I don't like bio-organic zombies and monsters. Chris: You should try to aim it for the head, Black. Erron Black: I did it for like many times, same as you did. Frost Frost: I don't know anything about the BSAA. Chris: Neither do I know about the Cyber Initiative. Frost: Smart intention, Redfield. Geras Geras: Let Kronika restore your SOU Alpha Team. Chris: I've got new orders and will earn my redemption. Geras: The Noble Captain comes around. Jacqui Briggs Jacqui: There's no Raccoon City in Earthrealm. Chris: That's the only reason I arrived here by mistake. Jacqui: Lucky for you, Chris. Jade Jade: You have successfully survived the tragedy of this Uroboros. Chris: Yeah, well... That's what I do back at Kijuju. Jade: Quite a remarkable honor for your realm. Jax Jax: Viruses, Outbreaks, B.O.W.s? That's crazy. Chris: It all started in the Spencer Mansion to Raccoon City from 1998. Jax: Two dangerous places? Also crazy. Johnny Cage Johnny Cage: Chris-sy Redfield-ish, my man! Chris: Cage. I told you, no nicknames and reflexes. Johnny Cage: Sorry, it's-it's kind of my thing, you know. Joker Joker: You almost remind of good ol' Commissioner Gordon. Chris: And you're much worse than Irving that Sheva and I have encountered. Joker: This Irving fellow was hilarious! And Sheva? Quite beautiful. Kabal Kabal: Y'know, you remind me of Stryker. Chris: And you also remind me of Wesker. Kabal: We both have speeds, but not an evil schemer like him also. Kano Kano: I also thought the BSAA were mercs. Chris: We're the counterrorism group, protect my world from bioterror attacks. Kano: Too bad, cause I'm not playing with any viruses. Kitana Kitana: There's no Umbrella Corporation in Earthrealm. Chris: Jill and I shut it down in my world. Well, Wesker too. Kitana: Indeed you already have. Kollector Kollector: I will have the T-Virus and the Uroboros ones. Chris: Sorry, money goblin, they're ain't cheap and not for sale either. Kollector: How did you know about this, Chris Redfield? Kotal Kahn Kotal Kahn: So, you are also the one? Chris: Who defeated Albert Wesker at the Volcano that I have survived? Yes. Kotal Kahn: You did your realm a service. Kung Lao Kung Lao: We're both the great ones, with pride and honor. Chris: It was honor that you beat Shang Tsung and Quan Chi, right? Kung Lao: Yes, and it was an honor to dual with you. Liu Kang Liu Kang: Your sister and partner have survived the Raccoon City incident, along with others. Chris: Yeah, well... Except me. Cause I was suspended to go on a vacation from there. Liu Kang: At least, you are one of the Spencer Mansion's survivors. Nightwolf Nightwolf: It seems you have passed on your mantle for your world. Chris: Claire's fine, but she's not passed on her yet. Nightwolf: Do not underestimate your sister, Chris. Noob Saibot Noob Saibot: Albert Wesker was intense to kill you. Chris: As if his unsparing revenge should do. Noob Saibot: I will finish you what he did not. Raiden Raiden: You have proven your luck to sway away from Kronika's offer. Chris: I used to protect my Earth like you protect yours, Raiden. Raiden: Now you can bring your BSAA team to the Sky Temple. Scorpion Scorpion: Are you not one of Special Forces members? Chris: No, I'm a member of both S.T.A.R.S and BSAA. Scorpion: I respect your bravery, Captain Redfield. Shang Tsung Shang Tsung: Chris Redfield, former member of S.T.A.R.S. Chris: You can address me as Captain Redfield now. Shang Tsung: Such fearless honor you have, for the BSAA. Shao Kahn Shao Kahn: This 'BSAA' is also pathetic! Chris: We rolled Wesker, now we can take you. Shao Kahn: He is no god nor a better conquer than I am. Sindel Sindel: Is there no throne nor crown in your realm? Chris: No. Just bioterrorism, viruses, weapons and items. Sindel: That's it!? This is inconceivable! Skarlet Skarlet: The blood of those Bio-Organic monsters is way more contagious. Chris: Too bad, you won't be tasting it. Skarlet: I will have your blood instead. Sonya Blade Sonya: Sorry, Chris. There's no biohazardous outbreaks. Chris: I'm here to help the Special Forces, Sonya. Sonya: Okay then, make sure you bring your SOU Alpha Team with you. Sub-Zero Sub-Zero: Welcome, Captain Redfield. Chris: So, Grandmaster, any task you want to set for me? Sub-Zero: You can learn much more honor. The Terminator The Terminator: John Connor? Chris: No. My name is Chris Redfield, member of the BSAA. The Terminator: Also possible enemy to Skynet. Mirror Chris Mirror Chris: So you must be my Future self, right? Chris: You're damn right, I am. Mirror Chris: It's honor to meet you. Ending * Mortal Kombat 11: It was an epic accident that I was arrived in this world. Mortal Kombat is a fighting video game. But then turns out, it's real. I soon discovered that there's a female cosmic-being named Kronika, who is manipulate all events in every times for her endless mass genocide. That's her plan all along. Which is why I can't let that happen. So I have managed to take her out once and for all. I've obtain the Hourglass and the Sands of Time is mine to share with my partner, Jill, which I have already chosen. It might get a chance to make a new, better timeline by ourselves. All tragedies, outbreaks and Umbrella schemes, including Kronika's must be ceased to exist. In a new timeline, Jill and I were back from the start in the Mansion. However, we will make the future better, bring back from S.T.A.R.S to BSAA. I'm very gladly think that there is a new beginning. Trivia * Chris Redfield is the first character to use his weapons from video game, Resident Evil 6. * Chris shares his Handgun gear with Tokyo Marui models. Category:Blog posts Category:Downloadable Character Category:Good Characters Category:Fanon Characters